candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Net
Fishing net is one of the blockers in Candy Crush Jelly Saga. It first appears in the 13th episode, Soft Serve Summit, with first being level 241. Properties *It is a bunch of fish that bound with a net. *The candy fish got trapped in a stickylicious net. *This blocker can have jelly beneath them. *Only candy fish can hit this blocker. Regular matches or other special candy effects do not hit it. *Each hit will remove one red net of it. After this blocker got hit three times according to the layer, six candy fish are revealed and they hit random tiles on the board. For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Large Fishing Net It is a blocker which first appears in the 22nd episode, Moonlight Munchies, with first level being level 421. It is the only blocker to take up four squares or a 2×2 area. The blocker refers to the original one, which it only takes up one square. Like a fishing net, they can also have jelly beneath them. This blocker works similarly like a normal fishing net, it's a bunch of fish that bound with a net, has the candy fish trapped in a stickylicious net. However, there are three liquorice locks fastened the red nets. Similar to an original fishing net, regular matches or other special candy effects do not hit the large fishing net and they can be activated by using candy fish to hit its net, the maximum is 6. Three first hits will remove 3 liquorice locks and three last hits will remove 3 red nets. After removing all the nets, 12 candy fish will be released out and they hit random tiles on the board. For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Trivia *Any combinations performed (except candy fish and fish combination) cannot remove fishing nets. *The regular fishing net works similarly with from because both blockers require 3 hits to remove and both cannot be removed by plain matches. *This blocker also works similar to the from , but the way to reveal the item is different. *The color of the fishing net was changed from light green to light blue (the same color of fish that the player creates) after the release of Caramel Canopy episode. Gallery Gallery= Jenny how to free the Fish.gif|It's back to school with Jenny! She's got some great #TuesdayThoughts on how to free the Fish! Watch and learn... ������ |-| Fishing Net (old)= Fishing Net 3 old.png|Three-layered fishing net (old) Fishing Net 2 old.png|Two-layered fishing net (old) Fishing Net 1 old.png|One-layered fishing net (old) Lightgreenfish.png|Light green fish is released after removing net (old) Fishing net released.png|An image pack of fishing net blocker (old) |-| Fishing Net (animation) (old)= Fishing Net 3 old.gif|Three-layered fishing net (animation) (old) Fishing Net 2 old.gif|Two-layered fishing net (animation) (old) Fishing Net 1 old.gif|One-layered fishing net (animation) (old) |-| Fishing Net= Fishing Net 3.png|Three-layered fishing net Fishing Net 2.png|Two-layered fishing net Fishing Net 1.png|One-layered fishing net Lightcyanfish.png|Light blue fish is released after removing net Fishing net packed.png|An image pack of fishing net blocker |-| Large Fishing Net= Large Fishing Net 6.png|Six-layered large fishing net Large Fishing Net 5.png|Five-layered large fishing net Large Fishing Net 4.png|Four-layered large fishing net Large Fishing Net 3.png|Three-layered large fishing net Large Fishing Net 2.png|Two-layered large fishing net Large Fishing Net 1.png|One-layered large fishing net Lightcyanfish.png|Light blue fish is released after removing net Fishing net packed.png|An image pack of fishing net blocker |-| Large Fishing Net (animation)= Large Fishing Net 6.gif|Six-layered large fishing net (animation) Large Fishing Net 5.gif|Five-layered large fishing net (animation) Large Fishing Net 4.gif|Four-layered large fishing net (animation) Large Fishing Net 3.gif|Three-layered large fishing net (animation) Large Fishing Net 2.gif|Two-layered large fishing net (animation) Large Fishing Net 1.gif|One-layered large fishing net (animation) Category:Elements Category:Blockers